Caminhos da Guerra
by Aine5
Summary: Zuko tem que escolher seu caminho. Mas alguém está interferindo suas escolhas. ZukoMai. Oneshot.


**Título**: Caminhos da Guerra  
**Autora**: Amy Aine

**Sumário**: Zuko tem que escolher seu caminho. Mas alguém está interferindo suas escolhas.

**Shipper**: Zuko/Mai

**Classificação**: Livre.

**Spoilers**: Terceira Temporada, episódio 9.

**Disclaimer**: Essa fanfic foi escrita apenas para diversão, sem fins lucrativos. Avatar e seus personagens não me pertencem.

* * *

**Caminhos da Guerra**

Há muito tempo, ele não sabia que caminho seguir. Ele apenas se deixou ser guiado pelas circunstâncias. Assim era bem mais fácil do que ter que escolher, ter que se decidir sozinho. Ele ainda não se sentia seguro e pronto o suficiente para fazer suas próprias escolhas.

Mas agora, tudo mudou. Ele conheceu todo o mundo de perto. Ele conheceu a verdadeira face da Nação do Fogo. Ele finalmente percebeu que a história de dividir o progresso com as outras nações era mentira. Ele viu o medo no rosto das pessoas de outras nações quando o exército da Nação do Fogo chegava. E ele não gostava disso.

E então, quando ele quase se voltou contra a Nação do Fogo, ela apareceu. Zuko jamais poderia imaginar que Azula a convenceria a participar dessa guerra inútil. Mas ela estava lá, ao lado de sua irmã, ajudando a conquistar os territórios para a Nação do Fogo. Mai estava muito mais bonita e mais hábil do que ele se lembrava. E então, ele tomou uma decisão errada. Juntou-se novamente à Nação do Fogo.

Foi por ela, ele tentava se convencer. Dia e noite, o arrependimento o acompanhava onde quer que fosse. Não queria se afastar dela, mas já não podia apoiar a sua própria Nação.

Ele lutava consigo mesmo, dividido entre ficar e ajudar uma Nação com mania de grandeza que nunca o aceitou, e se afastar, ajudar o lado certo, mas ficar longe de Mai. Mas ele precisava se decidir logo, ou não haveria volta.

Mas agora, com ela em seus braços, ele apenas queria que o tempo parasse. Desejava que tudo fosse mais simples, que eles pudessem ficar juntos e lutar pelo lado certo. Desejava que ela não fosse uma das aliadas mais poderosas da Nação do Fogo, e amiga de sua irmã.

Talvez assim, eles pudessem ficar juntos.

-Zuko.

Ele, com um leve pulo, despertou de seus pensamentos, e olhou para a garota que estava em seus braços. Eles estavam em um sofá nos aposentos dele conversando, e quando ficaram em silêncio, ele começou a devanear.

-O que foi Mai?

-Você está estranho. -Ela respondeu, enquanto saía do abraço.

Ele a olhou em silêncio. Não havia nada a falar agora. Como poderia contar a ela que não acreditava mais na Nação do Fogo, e que teria que deixá-la para se juntar ao lado certo? 

Depois de alguns minutos, ele finalmente falou algo.

-Mai, se você precisar escolher a pessoa a quem você deve lealdade, quem você escolheria? A mim, ou a Azula?

-Porque você faz essa pergunta? -Ela rebateu, desviando os olhos dos dele.

-Não me faça perguntas que eu não possa responder. Apenas me diga a verdade.

Ela ficou em silêncio. A face sem mostrar expressões, como lhe era comum. Ele não sabia o que se passava na cabeça dela, pois não conseguia ver seus olhos.

-Eu escolheria você. -Ela finalmente disse, olhando-o nos olhos. E mesmo que sua voz estivesse fria como gelo, ele sabia que era verdade. Ela jamais poderia esconder dele o que ela pensava quando ele olhava em seus olhos. Não havia como mentir para ele.

Ele a abraçou, dando um respirando aliviado. Se ela estivesse ao seu lado, ele não se importaria com o que ele passaria. Tudo ficaria bem.

* * *

**Nota da Autora**: Olá! Minha primeira tentativa de fazer uma fanfic de Avatar, uma série que está realmente boa. A idéia veio depois de ver o episódio 9, e eu anotei e deixei guardada. Quando vi as duas partes do episódio 10, eu tive que terminar de escrevê-la. Não sei se a Mai realmente responderia isso, mas é a minha visão sobre o romance dos dois. Espero que, no decorrer da série, os dois fiquem juntos, porque é um casal realmente bonito. Adorei quando eles ficaram juntos! Espero que tenham gostado tanto quanto eu gostei de escreve-la. Foi feita em pouco tempo, então não revisei direito. Não reparem se tiver algum erro de digitação. E, por favor, comentem!


End file.
